


Ekoda Day and Night

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [29]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “白马君！” 青子开心地接过巧克力抱在怀里，“哇，谢谢！”黑羽浑身血液上涌，扑克脸一秒碎裂，咔哒一声合上嘴，两眼瞪圆面朝青子，颤抖着指向来人：“这家伙怎么会在这里啊！？”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Series: 东京调情 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 12





	Ekoda Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 对工藤 PTSD 了，尝试写一写纯 MK 场景的白黑酱，快青兄妹（姐弟）亲情向，白黑酱双向箭头（但斗斗死活不承认）的少年恋爱，无忧无虑的江古田课外日常 ♥  
> ※ 可以当东京调情前传看，也可以独立观看  
> ※ 两万三一发完结，祝阅读愉快

“快斗——准备开饭了哦——”

女孩子的声音从隔壁阳台传来，黑羽放下手中正在去刺的玫瑰花，扬声：“知道啦——”

黑羽穿着 T 恤居家裤就去了隔壁，站在玄关换鞋，伸了个大大的懒腰。青子穿着围裙从厨房里出来，不知为何手里拿着一束罗勒草，朝着他说：“快打起精神来帮青子铺一下桌子啦。”

“？” 黑羽擦着眼角，打了个哈欠，“铺桌子干嘛，今天吃什么大餐吗？”

女孩子还没回答，门铃叮咚响起来，黑羽顺手就拉开了门，视线里赫然映出一张最不想见的脸。

黑羽：“……”

白马站在中森家门口，手里捧了一小盒巧克力，对他他哈欠打到一半合不拢嘴的样子视而不见，煞有其事地朝他礼貌颌首，随即把眼睛转向屋里的女孩子，如沐春风地说：“晚上好，青子同学。” 说着把手里的巧克力递出去，“谢谢你的邀请，一点心意，希望你能喜欢。”

“白马君！” 青子开心地接过巧克力抱在怀里，“哇，谢谢！”

黑羽浑身血液上涌，扑克脸一秒碎裂，咔哒一声合上嘴，两眼瞪圆面朝青子，颤抖着指向来人：“这家伙怎么会在这里啊！？”

“不用这么客气的啦，你来得正好，马上就……” 青子兴高采烈地说到一半，转过头，一把将他的手打掉，“笨蛋快斗！怎么可以这么没礼貌！”

黑羽：“和这家伙有什么好礼貌的！喂我说——”

青子压根就不理他，转头朝着白马道歉：“不好意思啊白马君，快斗这个人就是这样……”

“哪里哪里，” 白马笑着说，“我习惯了。”

“我说你们两个……”

“唉，” 女孩子看着黑羽，着实发愁，“幸亏白马君脾气好，青子才忍不了呢。”

被两人忽略的黑羽深深抓狂：“倒是回答我的问题啊！！”

白马绅士地将大门关上了，唇角弯弯地站在玄关脱外衣，黑羽因为连夜踩点睡眠不足而累积的困意也跑了，浑身汗毛竖起，像只炸毛的猫，把脸凑到最不想见的同学面前：“到底你这家伙来干什么啊！？”

“白马君是来抓基德的！” 青子大声宣布，一边往厨房走。

黑羽：“？？？”

白马正在换鞋，闻言抬起头，很是促狭地看着他：“很忙吧？黑羽同学。”

黑羽瞬间面瘫：“你在说什么呢。”

白马的目光下落，脸上一闪而过揶揄的神色，毫无来由地说：“吃饭前要记得好好洗手哦。”

黑羽的余光瞥向自己的手，上面还残留着些许修剪玫瑰时沾到汁液，不由眼角一抽，若无其事地往衣服上擦了擦，“多管闲事。”

中森警官打着哈欠，从客厅里出来，穿了一件宽大的懒人衫，看上去已经加班多日，十分劳累，黑眼圈挂到下巴，朝着两人打招呼，“哟，都来了啊。”

“可惜红子酱不在！” 女孩子元气满满的声音从厨房飘来，“不然抓基德小组就齐了哦！”

“哈啊？” 中森警官揪起眉毛，来回打量厨房和玄关，“你们这群小毛孩还真把自己当……” 吐槽到一半突然想起自己的身份，只好清了清嗓子，“总而言之，先吃饭！吃完饭再加班。”

“有劳您，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

中森警官和这位官二代小毛孩合作多次，嫌弃归嫌弃，态度已经好转很多，看见白马和黑羽站一起，更是有种女儿同学来家里聚餐的感觉，于是摆了摆手，大度地说：“随便一点，当自己家！”

中森警官上了楼，黑羽纯良的笑容瞬间消失，转头，压低声音，凑近了警告同学：“这可不是你家！”

白马挑眉，同样凑近，压低声音：“可这里也不是你家吧，黑羽君？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽和中森家做了十几年邻居，不是自己家，胜似自己家，现如今有种自家地盘被人入侵的感觉，更何况入侵者一来就给青子送巧克力，这也太明目张胆了，黑羽浑身警惕，像只守卫自己领地的猫，紧张地看着白马的一举一动。

白马换了鞋，不理他了，单手插兜，非常轻松地往餐厅去，很自然地说：“辛苦了，青子同学，要我帮忙吗？”

“啊？” 青子很少在周围男性地方主动听到这种话，愣了一下，“不用啦，你坐着就好，喂！快斗！都说了来铺桌子啊！”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽磨着牙过去了，只见厨房干净得不得了，餐桌上还摆着一个小花瓶，插着一束小小的康乃馨，女孩子细细地在切香料，青子朝着抽屉努嘴：“拿一下餐垫啦。”

“今天你好反常啊！” 黑羽惊叹，“有必要这么夸张吗！？”

白马第一次来中森家做客，青子有意想布置得优雅一点，一下子被黑羽戳穿，脸红了，大声道：“说什么呢，笨蛋快斗！”

黑羽单手插兜，一脸嫌弃，拒不动作，白马倒是轻松地将袖口卷到手肘，说：“我来吧。”

黑羽立马活了过来，窜到厨房里，“你又不知道东西摆哪里，走开走开。”

然而这讨厌的家伙依旧跟了过来，丝毫没有在意的样子，白马看了一下灶台上正在咕嘟嘟冒泡的番茄酱，感兴趣地说：“诶，是意大利面吗？”

“是的，” 青子切完了香料，放在一旁，握着木勺，脸上居然还有点小红晕，“是青子按照 BBC 的菜谱做的，等一下白马君要告诉青子成不成功哦！”

“哈啊？” 黑羽蹲在抽屉前，正在翻餐垫，毫不留情地吐槽，“按照英国佬的食谱做的？那还能吃吗？”

青子脸上笑容不变，目不斜视地用木勺柄敲了一下他的脑袋。

黑羽捧着脑袋，一脸不满，和女孩子互瞪，白马忍着笑，取了刀叉餐具，真的仿佛是在自己家一般在水池冲了，眉眼弯弯地朝着青子道：“我很期待。”

青子时时在家做饭，很少听到这种话，当下觉得心里很受用，嗯了一声，朝着自家不争气的竹马说：“快斗倒是学着一点啊！”

“学什么啊？” 黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，毫不客气地把一叠餐垫拍在白马胸口，“学这家伙假惺惺吗！？还是算了吧！”

青子：“……”

白马看上去心情不错，铺了餐垫，将刀叉一一放好，笔直平行对称，一看就是个强迫症，黑羽简直白眼要翻到天际，一边往桌上分玻璃杯一边忍不住咕哝：“看见这家伙我胃口都要没了。”

“爸爸！” 女孩子扬声朝着楼上说，“明天我们吃刺——”

黑羽眼疾手快捂住青子的嘴，女孩子的眼里闪过得意的神色，黑羽整张脸都皱起来，像是吞了柠檬，平稳呼吸两秒，沉痛地点头，示意不会再乱来了，青子把他的手扒下，朝他胜利地吐舌头。

“你说啥？” 中森警官的声音从楼上传来。

“没什么——” 青子拉着胜利的长音，转了一圈，去把意大利面装盘。

白马唇角微勾，居然在用那种[我知道你的秘密]的眼神看着他，黑羽要被搞死了，瞪着对方，“你笑什么！”

“没什么，” 白马愉快地说，“黑羽君实在是蛮可爱的。”

黑羽的脸又皱了起来，摆着手，搓掉一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，根本对这种变态发言懒得理睬，转回厨房，把脑袋伸过女孩子的肩膀：“是什么料啊？”

“番茄罗勒——” 青子说到一半，伸手去拍他，“喂！”

晚了一步，黑羽偷了一只大虾，已经跑了，“嘻嘻嘻嘻太慢了！”

黑羽仰着脖子，伸出舌头舔虾尾滴下来的汁，一脸挑衅地看着白马，白马站在餐桌边，轻松地倚着椅背，抱着肘看他：“这可不绅士哦，黑羽同学。”

“谁和你这家伙一样，” 黑羽随口道。

白马颇是神秘地朝着他笑，黑羽尝了一口大虾，神情亮了，一边剥壳一边舔手指，含混不清地说：“哦哦！白痴青子还是很可以的嘛！居然把英国佬的料理都救回来了！”

“青子这是正宗的意大利食谱啦！” 厨房里的女孩子怒道。

黑羽哈哈哈地笑，白马一脸关爱地看着他，倒是真的一点不客气，居然抽了一张餐巾纸递给他，还示意他小心点，“别滴到地板上。”

“知道啦知道啦，” 黑羽说，“你怎么也和青子一样话那么多。”

白马转了转眼睛，进了厨房，片刻后端了一盘意大利面出来，一边回头说：“都交给我就可以，青子君——”

黑羽马上跳了起来，舔完手指，冲进厨房，二话不说把剩余的三盘意大利面全端起来，非常炫技地平衡在手臂上，像个专业的服务生，回到客厅，放在桌面，一滴都没洒。

青子：“……”

白马：“……”

青子伸手过来摸他的额头：“你没事吧，快斗。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽干完这件事才觉得有点后悔，本意是为了炫技，效果却着实有点二，怎么搞的，所以说每次遇到这家伙都没什么好事，于是再次瞪了白马一眼。白马有些莫名其妙的，停顿片刻，如实夸赞道：“黑羽君的平衡性令人赞叹。”

黑羽眼角抽搐，青子咯咯地笑出了声，“白马君是真的很绅士……”

黑羽：“哈哈！！”

中森警官从楼上下来，看见三人围站在餐桌边上，非常纳闷：“干嘛呢，吃饭了啊。”

众人一一入座，黑羽按习惯坐在中森警官对面，青子坐到了爸爸身旁，于是白马在他身边坐下。黑羽一瞬间绷紧了背脊，又强迫自己放松下来，心想不要慌不要慌，吃顿饭而已，没啥大不了的，靠，哥你能不能坐过去点，手肘干嘛碰着我……

平日里黑羽都是一个人坐桌这面，现下突然边上多了个人，还手长脚长的，总觉得有种个人空间被抢占的感觉，只能把自己缩起来，双腿并拢，正襟危坐，比上课听讲还严肃，“……”

白马看上去倒是挺轻松的，略是好笑地瞥了他一眼，再次朝两位中森道谢：“叨扰了。”

“哪里啦，” 青子说，“白马君和我们是好朋友嘛，” 重音加在[我们]上。

黑羽眼睛转向阳台，装没听见。

“嘛，” 中森警官继续补刀，“反正已经多了一双筷子，不介意再多一双。”

黑羽：“……”

白马低着头，朝着餐垫笑，神情愉悦，黑羽却总觉得这个笑容嘲讽的意思满满，不由在桌下悄悄踢了对方一脚。白马没有回击，保持着轻松的坐姿，连笑容都没变，只是跟着青子双手合十：“我开动了。”

黑羽草草行了个礼，像个泄了气的皮球，抓起餐具，随便地靠回座位。白马低头卷着面条，膝盖和他虚虚相贴，黑羽挠了挠脸，没有躲开，安分了一点。

中森警官尝了一口意大利面，眼睛亮了：“哦！好吃！”

“是吗？” 青子脸红红的，期待地从左看到右，“青子是第一次做！”

黑羽挑了一根面条，仿佛吸拉面一样吸溜了进去，含混点头，“真的蛮不错，青子还是很厉害的嘛。”

“切，” 女孩子朝着他翻了个白眼，却明显地看上去开心了起来，将眼睛转向白马。

几个人里面白马又是那个吃饭最装模作样的，黑羽就看着此人煞有其事地用叉子在餐盘底卷了意大利面，施施然放进口中，俨然一副美食家的样子，白马尝了一口就露出一个笑容，抬眼看着青子，青子在贵公子的注视下脸红了，“呐呐？怎么样？”

白马用手掩嘴，咽下去才说话：“真的很好吃。这是青子君自己做的罗勒酱吧？”

“能吃得出来吗！” 青子的眼睛亮了。

“可以哦，” 白马神情真挚地道，“让我想起了我在意大利吃过的一家小餐馆……”

女孩子兴奋得脸红红的，叽叽喳喳问白马意大利人是怎么吃面条的，于是白马开始介绍意大利面的种类，不同形状要配什么料，al dente 是什么意思，黑羽单手托腮，满脸无聊地听着，卷动自己的叉子，“呵呵。”

中森警官狼吞虎咽，一转眼吃了半盘，“真的不错，真的不错，” 说着满意地拍了拍青子的肩膀，“不愧是我女儿。”

女孩子的脑袋上开心地冒了几朵小花，黑羽翻着半月眼嘲笑她，青子瞪了他一眼，意思是：只有笨蛋快斗从来不捧场。黑羽朝着她做鬼脸，白马在边上继续卷面条，毫无来由地说：“新鲜罗勒酱想要做到完美配比很难的，青子君第一次做就能这么成功，无论是行动力还是观察力都不可小觑哦。”

女孩子第一次因为做饭被人这么夸，有些新奇，开心得坐直了一点，“啊，真的吗？”

“真的哦，” 白马认真地说，“烹饪从某种程度上不也是一种实验吗？如果我没记错的话，青子同学的化学成绩也很好吧？”

黑羽终于抓住了个机会，大声道：“那要小少爷做饭，肯定是生化武器了！”

中森警官把面条吃到了鼻子里。

白马：“……”

青子大力地拍着爸爸的背，朝着黑羽怒目而视，黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，扳回一局，非常得意地架起腿，白马很是意有所指地看着他，意思是：注意点形象，黑羽同学。

黑羽在中森家就如在自己家，中森大叔从来也不管他吃相坐相这种事情，当下十分挑衅地朝着白马挑眉。白马不理他了，转回头，朝着中森警官说：“您没事吧？”

中森警官呛得老脸通红，摆了摆手，上气不接下气地说：“没想到快斗还有做搞笑艺人的潜质。”

黑羽：“……”

白马没忍住，扑地笑出声，这下轮到黑羽朝对方怒目而视，白马朝他挑眉，意思是：这可不是我说的。

这一餐饭不用说也吃得黑羽消化不良，好容易熬过了假洋鬼子乱放电的环节，中森警官又开始和白马讨论基德的下一次预告，白马神情不变，却甜中带刺，佯装无辜地说了不少只有他们两个人听得懂的指认，黑羽一边要竖起半只耳朵偷听，一边要表情管理，同时还得嗯嗯啊啊应付青子在讲的校园八卦，四个人呈 X 形状互送声波，黑羽恨不得仰天长啸：咱们就不能换个位置，面对面聊吗！？

奇就奇在其余三人居然完全没觉得不妥：白马侧着身，半朝着他的方向，和斜对面的中森警官聊天，黑羽原本是别开脸，朝着另一边墙壁的，在青子的滔滔不绝下，只能被迫转过头，也是心不在焉地朝着斜对面，结果自己视野里一大半都是白马的脸，贵公子还浑然不觉，谈起 KID，依旧是那副全身心欣赏的模样，好几次反驳搜查二科的安排，原因是[KID 不会犯这么简单的错误]，其语气凿凿令中森警官都察觉了不妥，揪起眉毛道：“你这家伙，不会也是 KID 的粉丝吧？”

“诶？” 白马眨了眨眼睛，“……嘛。”

黑羽咬到了叉子，差点把牙崩了。中森警官很是狐疑地看着白马，又转过目光，顺带着把他也嫌弃了进去，“你们年轻人现在天天的都喜欢什么啊？”

白马低着头卷面条，看上去居然还很是愉悦，“喜欢什么的——”

这个语气让黑羽浑身炸毛，表情瞬间锁死，心里发出惊天动地鬼叫，不会吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？？？

“——可能只是觉得，对我而言，假如 KID 真的被抓住，反而会少了很多挑战吧？” 白马笑着说完。

青子一脸奇怪地看着他：“笨蛋快斗你啃叉子干什么？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的牙酸死了，急忙把叉子从嘴里拔出，含混地说：“没、没什么。”

“嘛，” 白马还嫌不够，又补了一句，“不过我相信，能抓到他的人也只有我。”

中森：“……”

黑羽：“……”

青子兴奋地往空气里挥拳，“白马君加油！”

中森警官翻着半月眼，呵呵一声，用手揉脸，心里不知为何居然蛮不是滋味的，过了半晌，觉得还是不能跟个小毛孩计较，于是只能装作大度地说：“年轻人，有雄心壮志……” 那语气分明说着痴心妄想，“……是好的。”

白马笑眯眯地颌首表示受教了，黑羽差点被张口就来的小少爷搞死，表情管理彻底失败，龇牙咧嘴，只能用手捂上。青子看他的眼神更是奇怪了：“快斗你又牙疼了吗？”

“唔唔噗噗唔，” 黑羽说。

中森警官想来想去还是有点不得劲，自己追了二十年的 KID 居然被一个小毛孩给横插一脚发表了一通作战宣言，很有一种勇士辛辛苦苦爬到山顶却发现想抓的龙已经被拐跑了的感觉，觉得自己还可以再努力点，于是三下五除二把盘子扫完了，豪情万丈地一推：“加班！这次一定要抓到那个臭小子！”

“爸爸加油！” 青子再次尽心尽职地做 KID 抓捕小队的拉拉队队长。

中森警官径直上了楼，白马却没有跟上去，反而开始帮忙收拾餐盘，青子急忙推着对方：“你去啦，不要管这么多。”

白马笑着用手背抵了抵女孩子的肩膀，端起餐盘，居然用英文说：“It’s the least I can do.”

青子被此人哄得云里雾里的，也没有继续阻拦，反而朝着黑羽喊：“笨蛋快斗还愣着干什么啊！怎么可以让白马君一个人收拾啊？”

黑羽唉声叹气，乖乖洗碗，两眼发直地看着水槽后的墙壁：“我就知道你这家伙只要出现就绝没好事。”

“你在说什么呢，黑羽同学，” 白马将餐盘里的残渣清理了，神情自然地递给他，“这不是很理所当然的吗？”

“呵呵！” 黑羽斜睨身旁，“说得好像小少爷在家会洗碗似的。”

白马没有正面回答，却好像听到了什么好笑的事情，挑起眉：“这可是有关礼节的事情哦。”

“白马君不要那么客气啦，” 青子站在边上把砧板清理了，放进水槽，“以后也可以多多来青子家吃饭的，人多热闹嘛。”

白马礼貌朝女孩子道谢，附送招牌如沐春风笑容两秒，女孩子微红了脸，不知为何又恨铁不成钢地看了黑羽一眼，黑羽：“？？？”

青子出门去倒垃圾了，黑羽洗完了碗，擦干手，怎么想都觉得心中不爽，于是再次开了水龙头，沾了点冷水，弹到身边人脸上。白马正在往抽屉里放餐具，一下子没防备，往后躲了一下，随即笑了起来，黑羽做了个鬼脸，吹着口哨，往客厅走。

白马将所有东西归放完毕，关了水龙头，也跟了出来，黑羽正百无聊赖地往阳台外看，冷不丁一双湿漉漉的手塞进他的领口，瞬间炸毛，“噫！”

白马转到他的面前，朝着他笑，居然还搓了搓他的脸，黑羽的好胜心上来了，一把扭住对方，“你完了——”

青子倒完垃圾回来看到的就是这一幕，自家竹马嚣张地按着白马君的脑袋，露出胜利的小虎牙，两眼发光，正在哈哈大笑，“贵公子想和我比，还差得远——”

“笨蛋快斗在干嘛！” 青子大惊，“不要欺负白马君啊！”

黑羽闻言抬起头，“谁欺负谁啊！明明是他先开始的！”

白马整个人被压得弯倒，一只手撑着椅背，居然在笑，青子有些狐疑地看着这位平日里明明偶像包袱一点不少的绅士同学：“……你们不抓基德了啊？”

说到 KID，两位男同学像是被按了什么开关，同时起身，黑羽放开白马，略微抬起下颚，一脸挑衅地哼了一声，白马又恢复了那个偶像站姿，整头发，紧袖扣，也是朝着黑羽勾起唇角，两人微眯着眼睛，似笑非笑，灵魂相视，空气里擦出火花，青子：“……”

“白马君你在干嘛？” 中森警官的声音从楼上传来，“要抓基德的话拜托认真一点哦？”

奇怪的气氛转瞬即逝，黑羽呵呵了一声，白马垂下眼睛，唇角弯弯，将袖扣按回原位，扬声道：“来了。”

白马最后留给黑羽一个意味深长的眼神，上了楼，黑羽在后面附赠哼哼哼一串意义不明的笑声，青子莫名其妙地说：“快斗你嗓子难道也不舒服啊。”

黑羽：“……”

搜查二科两位 KID 最忠诚的追捕者加班开会去了，KID 本人就坐在楼下，老神在在，翘着腿，瞥了一眼手机：方才乘着打闹时在白马身上装的窃听器运作良好，正在录音，白马这家伙玩这个是真的不行，还抓他，想得美呢，呵呵。

话虽这么说，此人今天毕竟胆大包天地出现在了这里，黑羽本着自家青梅眼光再不好也不能找上这个装模作样家伙的原则，不请自来地做起了护花使者（花朵本人倘若知情，可能会把拖把甩到他头上），破天荒地主动提出要陪女孩子玩游戏，青子自然是很高兴地答应了，于是两人开始玩蝙蝠侠。

青子对游戏剧情挺感兴趣，然而通关本事着实不行，黑羽看着她玩，玩了几次无法过关，青子便将手柄交给他，黑羽操纵着蝙蝠侠手里的钢索，在高谭市上空东跳西跃，觉得还是蛮爽的，瞄准了远处的一幢大厦，说：“来！看好了。”

黑羽射出钢索，三级跳，精准借助中间的一小格电线错位，从城市的一头滑到另一头，青子两眼发光，啪啪鼓掌，“哇！好厉害！”

黑羽有些得意，“嘿嘿，我是谁。这种事情可不是谁都能做得到的哦？”

“不知道白马君平时打不打游戏呢，” 青子看着屏幕，用一种[好想知道啊]的语气说。

黑羽马上不高兴了，“那家伙能和我比？”

青子用手托腮，浑然不觉地继续道：“白马君做什么都感觉挺游刃有余的，假如会打游戏，应该也打得很好吧？”

“喂喂喂，” 黑羽说，“你这女人怎么回事啊？你不会是真喜欢上那家伙了吧？眼光好差啊！” 说到最后几乎是用喊的。

青子惊愕地转过头，“瞎说什么呢，笨蛋快斗！”

“哦……” 黑羽狐疑地看着她。

青子揪起眉毛，像是想起了什么，凑到他的面前，摆出一副平时里教育他要好好做值日的样子，“我说啊，你对白马君到底是有什么意见？人家可是很绅士的，被你欺负得再惨都从来不还手，你就不觉得惭愧吗？”

惭愧，黑羽气得吐血，恨不得把女孩子的眼睛扒得再大一点，“你哪里看出我欺负他了啊！？”

“不然呢！？” 青子满脸莫名其妙，“白马君那么好人，难道他还会欺负你吗？”

黑羽在内心疯狂大喊此人浑身上下每一个细胞就是欺负我，然而太丢面子了，着实说不出来，总有种还是被阴了一局的感觉，悲愤地道：“可恶！”

青子看了他一会儿，摆了摆手，“哎呀，其实快斗你又不是真的讨厌他啦。”

“我不是吗！？” 黑羽像是听到了惊天的笑话，“天底下还有比那家伙更讨厌的人吗！”

青子斜睨着他，“当然不是了，你可是骗不过青子的哦？”

黑羽伸手乱抓，要做检查女孩子的眼睛状，青子咯咯地笑起来，把他的手一把拍掉，“少来了，快斗要是真正讨厌谁，肯定会马上忘掉的吧？才不会放在心上呢。”

黑羽眼角没来由一跳，声音不由自主小了一点，“谁把那家伙放在心上。”

青子笑得浑身抖动，没来由地又拽了拽他的脸，黑羽叽地叫起来：“怎么回事啊你这个女人！”

青梅竹马你推我搡，嘻嘻哈哈地笑，过了一会儿，女孩子躺在榻榻米上，朝着天花板叹了一口气：“笨蛋快斗遇到对手了，被欺负，活该。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽打了会儿游戏，又在青子的督促下补完了作业，搜查二科最佳警力还是没下班，KID 本人倒有点不好意思了，想到中森大叔的黑眼圈，有些坐立不安起来，寻思着要么下次预告函写简单点，正胡思乱想，楼上书房的门终于开了，楼梯传来脚步声，中森警官打了个大大的哈欠，说：“有人来接你吗？”

白马下了楼，随口答：“月底了，婆婆放假，我坐电车回去……” 说着拿出怀表。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

青子兴奋地探出脑袋：“错过末班电车了哎！白马君今天就住在这里吧！”

中森警官也是累得不行了，实在不想再开车送官二代回家，用手背艰难地挡着哈欠，随意地拍了拍白马的肩膀，“住下吧，明天早上我给你们做煎饼吃。”

黑羽皱起脸，实在不明白此人为何一言不合就可以在女同学家蹭住，本着护花使者的原则，朝着白马发射眼刀，白马看上去也有些迟疑，“啊…不会太麻烦吗？”

“麻烦什么啦，” 青子说，回手拍了黑羽一下，“让快斗给你拿点换洗衣服就好了啊！”

“凭什么又是我啊！？” 黑羽说。

青子压根不理他，扭头道：“快斗今晚也留下来吧？”

黑羽揪着眉毛，不是很能理解，毕竟自家就在隔壁，然而留这家伙一个人在女同学家，自己着实不放心，十分犹疑，脚趾差点把客厅榻榻米搓出一个洞。女孩子神神秘秘地凑近，扯着袖子，把两个男生拉到自己身边：“反正明天周末，等爸爸睡了我们通宵看电影吧！”

黑羽翻起半月眼看向身旁：“喂喂，不会又要看恐怖片吧？你这个女孩子还真是恶趣味……”

贵公子没想到加完班还会有这种发展，被女同学如此亲热地挽着也有点尴尬，两眼变成圆点，眨了眨。

“哎呀，来嘛来嘛！” 青子放开两人，双手合十，朝着绅士男同学，“白马君~~”

女孩子眼睛亮晶晶的，志在必得，这个无辜的求人表情和黑羽仿佛兄妹，如出一辙，白马没办法了，额角落下一滴汗，下意识地说：“诶？那、如果黑羽君没意见……”

“我意见很大！” 黑羽大声道。

青子一把捂住他的嘴，“笨蛋快斗没有发言权。”

“唔唔噗噗唔，” 黑羽说。

白马看着面前的两人，眉眼弯起：“那好吧。”

黑羽唉声叹气，打心眼里觉得白马此人就是个麻烦，然而还是在青子的督促下，不情不愿地拖着脚步，带着贵公子回自己家，洗澡，拿换洗衣服。好在白马还算识相，始终保持着礼貌的神情，并没有过多的东看西看，黑羽撇着嘴，抬起手，头也不回地勾了勾：“跟上。”

黑羽进了自己房间，打开衣柜，准确地拉了一件 T 恤扔出，又随手抓了一条居家裤，“喏。”

白马正望着黑羽盗一的等人高画像，神情若有所思，好像没有听见，黑羽瞬间警惕起来，伸手在对方面前打了个响指，“喂！”

白马回神，露出些许不好意思的神情，“啊、抱歉。”

黑羽有些狐疑地看着对方，白马倒是没有追问下去，轻松地抓起床上的衣服，“实在是有劳……”

白马抖开 T 恤，停住了。

粉红色的 T 恤上印着一头白色的独角兽，背后还画着一道彩虹，独角兽抬着脑袋，看上去骄傲又臭屁，白马：“……”

黑羽直视对面，唇角翘起，眼里闪着恶作剧的光，“啊？不喜欢吗？” 说着随手从抽屉里拿出一条内裤，扔了过去，“都送给你了，千万别还。”

白马神色沉痛，将 T 恤翻来覆去地看，黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，“不穿拉倒，没别的了。”

“有一件已经很让我感到惊讶了，” 白马语气平稳地说，拉出 T 恤内侧的标签朝他示意，“黑羽君的衣柜里居然有适合我尺寸的衣服……” 黑羽一秒面瘫，换上[我不知道你在说什么]的神情，深吸一口气，正准备反驳，便听白马继续道：“……是想等你长高了再穿吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽一把夺过 T 恤，甩到对方脑袋上。白马笑着躲了，抬着手，步步后退，被他逼到浴室，还要一刻不停地发表评论，什么 “比立领 POLO 衫好一点，黑羽同学，下次如果有业务需要，我可以为你提供造型参考，” 这都什么乱七八糟的，黑羽根本懒得理睬，抓了一根毛巾丢过去，把浴室门砰地甩上了事。

贵公子洗完了澡，在厨房找到他，黑羽成功回收了方才的窃听器，正在烧水，听到声音，转过身，双手撑在桌面，“哟。”

白马擦着头发，穿着粉色的卡通 T 恤，侧脸红扑扑的，看上去居然还有点可爱，朝他打招呼，又歪着脑袋用毛巾吸耳朵里的水，黑羽很少看见贵公子这么放松的样子，不知为何心漏跳了一拍，目光躲开，又转回。

白马侧头看着他，神情里略带促狭：“和你想的一样吗？”

“啊？” 黑羽微张开嘴。

白马示意了一下自己的衣服，“很合身呢，虽说也并不觉得意外。”

明明是自己一时恶作剧心起才买的衣服，对方却穿得相当坦然，真不愧是英国佬，黑羽很是嫌弃地皱了皱鼻尖：“不知道你在说什么。”

白马示意餐桌前的椅子，询问的意味明显，黑羽转了转眼睛，跳坐在操作台上，说：“少在我这装模作样的啊。”

白马坐下了，不知为何朝着他笑，黑羽晃着腿，装没看见，偏着脑袋看水壶。

一时间厨房里只剩下沸水翻腾的咕嘟嘟声，黑羽问了句什么，白马似乎没听清，抬起头，“Pardon?”

“我说，” 黑羽看着地面，想着搜查二科的加班记录，有点心虚，“通宵什么的，你这家伙能不能行啊？”

白马好像依旧没听见，绞着发梢的水，只是略带好奇地看着他，黑羽没脾气了，拉开橱门，翻出一包格雷伯爵，丢了一个茶包在马克杯里，倒上刚烧好的热水，递过去。

“没有散茶，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“小少爷将就着点。”

白马正在擦头发的手停住了，看起来有些诧异，下意识地朝他道谢，伸手去接马克杯。马克杯有些烫，两人的指尖在杯柄上相叠，黑羽条件反射换作双手去捧，白马睁大了眼睛：“小心——”

黑羽被烫到了，龇牙咧嘴地摸自己的耳垂，白马看着他，像是忍不住似地笑了一声，分明又在想什么可爱不可爱的事情，黑羽老大不开心，于是跳下台面，伸手去捏同伴的耳朵。

白马反射性地往后一躲，随即放松下来，由着他去，然而这人刚洗完了澡，耳垂也是热热的，并没有凉意，黑羽捏来捏去，并不觉得满意，索性把小少爷的脸揉了一通，“我说你这个家伙啊——”

白马微侧过头，唇角碰到他的掌心，黑羽蹭地收回手，涨红了脸，“！”

白马放下毛巾，眼里闪着促狭的光，却没有多说什么，神情自然地示意他身后：“黑羽君现在也喜欢喝茶了吗？”

“啊？诶？” 黑羽的心脏狂跳，把手牢牢按在自己身边，“你在说什么呢，谁喜欢了。”

白马朝他挑眉，意有所指地看着厨台上敞开的茶叶盒，明显拆封已久，已经被喝了几次，黑羽没来由地觉得有些心虚，摸了摸鼻子，低声嘀咕：“好奇不行吗？”

“当然可以，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“黑羽君想要多了解我一点，我可是很欢迎的哦。”

“哪里就和你有关系了！” 黑羽被雷得一撅，“别那么自说自话啊！”

“至少这样可以减少立领 POLO 衫的出镜率，” 白马完全自说自话地道，“浸入式表演，黑羽同学，我建议——”

黑羽夺过毛巾拍在对方脑袋上。白马轻巧地躲过，毫不在意地朝着他笑，黑羽觉得不解气，拉着毛巾在对方脑袋上乱搓，白马反而不动了，稳坐原地，低头喝茶。

黑羽搓了一会儿，难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“你这家伙居然还享受起来了啊！！”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，抬起头来看他：“黑羽君，你真的好可爱。”

黑羽把毛巾一扔，气得掉头就走。走了两步觉得不对，自己去洗澡，岂不是就留这家伙一个人在这里，此人可是 KID 真爱粉，日日幻视的那种，还时常自说自话，现今光明正大登堂入室，一会儿该不会把这当什么邀请了吧？可恶，这该怎么解释，所以说遇到这家伙就从没好事，就不应该答应——

黑羽若无其事抬头看厨房门边的日历，脑内咔咔急转，白马像是察觉了什么，转过头，手肘搭在椅背上，看似不经意地道：“安心吧，有关礼节的事情——不是理所当然的吗？”

黑羽单手插兜，回过身。白马神情轻松地看着他，唇角微弯，眼神却是认真的，没有任何躲闪，黑羽的心里突然就安定了一点，哼笑了一声，别开眼睛，又转回来。

白马注意到了他的神情变化，眼睛闪了闪，颇是满意地喝了口茶，接着道：“而且，我可不是那种需要通过踩点和潜入来收集信息的人哦。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽没有说话，倒退着走出厨房，抬指放在唇间，注视着他，吹了个响亮的口哨。

白马：“？”

一只白鸽扑棱棱飞来，停在餐桌上，目光炯炯地盯着白马，白马：“……”

黑羽露出小虎牙，森白一闪，消失在楼梯口。

白马转回头，和朱丽叶（一代）面面相觑，白鸽紧盯着他，抬腿整了整自己的羽毛。白马喝茶，朱丽叶不置可否，白马欲起身去拿自己的手机，被朱丽叶警告性地啄了一口。

白马：“……”

白马坐回座位，朱丽叶扑棱了一下翅膀，顶了顶他的拇指。白马把手挪开一点，白鸽伸伸腿，跟了过来，白马再给它让点位置，对方还是不肯放过他，看上去居然还有点不满，啄了啄他的虎口，白马停顿片刻，试探性地摊开手。

朱丽叶把脑袋拱进他的掌心，满意地咕咕了一声，闭上眼睛。

白马：“…………”

黑羽洗完澡出来，看到这一幕，差点跌倒，“朱丽叶！我让你监视笨蛋侦探，没让你和他亲近啊！”

白马正在小心翼翼地用指肚摸着白鸽的羽毛，神情温柔，完全没有了平日里那个讨厌的样子，看见他出来，抬头朝着他笑：“朱丽叶好乖啊。”

黑羽把脑袋拱过白马的肩膀，朝着朱丽叶眯起眼睛，然而平日里把自家鸽子养得太好了，朱丽叶又是他做 KID 需要时常依靠的头牌 007，非常自傲，此时只是睁开眼睛看了看他，往白马掌心里蹭了蹭，又闭上了。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的内心着实悲苦，仿佛女儿被拐跑的老父亲，发出含混不清受到背叛的声音，白马单手托腮，眼睛亮亮的，抚摩着白鸽的脑袋，黑羽说：“别打什么奇怪的主意啊！朱丽叶是我的！”

“看出来了，” 白马说，小心翼翼地把朱丽叶放回桌面上，朝着他弯起眼睛，“宠物随主人，真的很可爱。”

“啊——呀，” 黑羽红了耳尖，“你没完了！快走走，一会儿青子要催了。”

女孩子给他们开了门，捧着巨大一碗爆米花，瞪圆了眼睛：“哇白马君你这套衣服好可爱！”

黑羽：“……”

白马有些不好意思，拉了拉 T 恤，瞥了他一眼，“谢谢？”

黑羽翻着半月眼，用[你这个女人是什么审美]的神情看着青子，青子熟视无睹，浑然不理，嚼着爆米花，朝两人做了个嘘声的动作：“爸爸已经睡了，小声点。”

两位男生乖乖点头，跟到客房，只见榻榻米上放着一排 DVD，电视闪着雪花，几个玻璃碗里放着各式零食，青子蹑手蹑脚地拉上门，拿了个手电筒，从下至上地打开，模仿红魔女的笑：“哦吼吼吼——”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

青子关了手电筒，撇了撇嘴：“啊，不像吗？”

黑羽额头落下三条黑线，眼角跳动，“红子那家伙知道你这样学她，会把你……把你……”

青子转了转眼睛，在榻榻米上坐下，抓了个抱枕，“快斗真是的，明明红子酱也很好人的啦。”

黑羽翻出半月眼看她，“你这家伙眼里有谁是坏人吗？”

“有啊！” 青子说，“怪盗基德！”

黑羽：“……”

白马没忍住，扑地笑出了声，肩膀抖动，黑羽探出脑袋，隔着青子，朝着对方怒目而视，白马无辜地朝他眨了眨眼睛。青子坐在两位男生中间，感觉被保护得严严实实的，加上白马同学日常风评不错，绝对不会做出看恐怖电影到一半突然恶作剧吓人的事情，于是勇气值加满，豪情万丈地说：“哟西！要把最近攒下的恐怖片都看光！”

白马有些好奇地看着她：“青子小姐喜欢这种题材的电影吗？”

“她就是忍不住，” 黑羽嫌弃地说，“明明还是会被吓到哭。”

“哪里有！” 青子涨红了脸，不想在白马面前丢人，“明明每次都是因为笨蛋快斗乱来才——青子才不怕呢！”

“略——” 黑羽做了个鬼脸。

白马打量了一下榻榻米上以血腥类恐怖片为多的 DVD，沉吟片刻，用一种礼貌询问的语气说：“青子同学以后也是想做刑侦类的工作吗？”

“啊？” 黑羽伸出脑袋，狐疑地看着另一边的人，又把目光转回青子身上。

女孩子的脸还是红红的，看上去有些不太自在，垂下脑袋，用手指扣了扣榻榻米，“青子还在考虑啦。”

“真的想做警察啊？” 黑羽非常惊奇，“不会吧？”

“不行吗？” 青子不满地小声咕哝，“青子也想替爸爸分忧啊。”

“你也想抓基德！？” 黑羽两眼弹出。

青子嫌弃地看了他一眼，“那只是爱好啦，谁介意抓小偷啊。你没发现吗？爸爸每次遇到和搜查四科有关的案件就会特别辛苦，因为那边的人都不配合，青子就想……哎。”

搜查四科是主管组织犯罪的刑事科，偶尔会和搜查二科负责的诈骗犯、高智商犯罪链等有重合，中森警官以锲而不舍追捕 KID 出名，在四科没什么号召力，有时候查案寸步难行，青子嘴上不说，心里全记着，黑羽有些惊愕，不由对女孩子多看了几眼。青子反而有些害羞起来，随便挑了一部僵尸片放进电视里，拿起爆米花分给大家：“好好看电影啦。”

白马看着屏幕，抓了一点爆米花，语气里有种随意的温柔：“青子同学的话，一定可以的哦。”

“嘿嘿，” 黑羽开了一罐冰咖啡，同样朝着女孩子露出小虎牙，“白痴青子要去打山口组喽！”

“说什么呢！” 女孩子捅了他一肘，又咯咯笑起来，“真是的。”

青子拆了白马带来的巧克力，拿了一颗，递给白马，白马笑着示意黑羽，黑羽神情复杂，丢了一颗在嘴里。青子朝着白马再次道谢：“白马君真的好绅士啊。”

“呵呵！”

黑羽伸手去抢巧克力，被女孩子一把拍掉，青子说：“那是白马君的份！”

“那家伙才不会吃那么多，” 黑羽说，“你要吗？不要给我。”

青子看了看白马，白马笑眯眯地耸了耸肩，于是女孩子放心下来，拿了两块巧克力，把剩下的都推给黑羽。黑羽非常得意地探出脑袋，朝着白马说：“没想到吧？青子这家伙压根就没那么喜欢吃巧克力！哈哈！”

“是吗？” 白马不为所动，弯起眼睛，“那么下次我还是带一束花来吧。”

女孩子神情亮了，随即又不太好意思地说：“不用那么费心啦，其实——”

“谁邀请你啊！” 黑羽拿着爆米花丢白马的脑袋。

白马抬手去挡，黑羽契而不舍，每一次都准确地击中对方掌心，白马很快就捏了一把，毫无办法，看了看手里的爆米花，犹豫再三，还是吃了。

“哈哈哈哈！” 黑羽得意地笑，“笨蛋白马！”

“轻点啦！” 青子拼命嘘他，“会把爸爸吵醒的！”

黑羽伸着脖子，煞有其事地对白马做了个夸张的嘘声动作，白马一脸沉痛地整了整头发。

这个恐怖片的吓人素材以僵尸为主，全是各式尸体，倒是很符合女孩子要为了进入刑事科而锻炼胆量的主题，青子目不转睛地看着屏幕，一边往嘴里塞爆米花，黑羽：“……”

黑羽翻着半月眼斜睨身旁，“你这家伙，看来是真的没问题啊……”

“不愧是中森警部的女儿呢，” 白马说。

两人相视一眼，同时转开眼睛，黑羽撇了撇嘴，白马朝着屏幕笑起来。

电影里，主角逃到一个废弃小屋，看上去暂时安全了，背景音乐却逐渐变化起来，青子坐直了一点，一本正经地把爆米花放在一旁。主角拉开洗手间的门：没人。客厅突然传来喀拉一响，主角警惕转头，小心前去查看，青子一边抓着一个男生，眼睛一眨不眨，比主角还紧张，“……”

青子从小和黑羽玩到大，被男孩子的恶作剧坑过无数回，已经练就专业抓人手势，条件反射紧紧按着两位男生的手肘，指尖按着麻筋，一旦黑羽要作妖，便可以马上克住对方，黑羽早就习惯了这个，没所谓，然而贵公子受此待遇还是第一回，当下看上去着实有点不自在，朝他投来求助的眼神，黑羽便又得意了起来，换上一个万般嘲笑的神情，朝着白马无声地哈哈哈哈。白马：“……”

主角检查完客厅，并无所得，正松了一口气，回过头，赫然一张铁青的脸出现在镜头正中央，青子受惊，手上猛地加力，白马惊愕地叽了一声。

黑羽爆发大笑，“贵公子不行啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

青子回神，红了脸，忙不迭收手，“啊！对不起！白马君你没事吧？”

白马揉着手肘，冷静呼吸，“没、没事，抱歉，吓到你了吗？”

黑羽笑得滚在地上，不停拍着榻榻米，“青子你替我报了大仇啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

青子尴尬得要死，拍了一个抱枕在黑羽头上。

白马用手扶额，深刻体会到虎父无犬女这一说法，对中森警官的敬佩上了一层楼，好容易等手臂恢复了知觉，换了一个坐姿，撑在身后榻榻米上，不动声色地维护自己的偶像包袱。黑羽要笑死了，上气不接下气，不停地朝青子竖大拇指，青子头顶冒烟，抓着抱枕拍他，又拼命地让他嘘声，压根就不敢去看身边的男同学，万分不自在地往前挪了挪。黑羽在榻榻米上躺成个大字，擦着眼角，说：“值了值了，小少爷也有今天，青子，不愧是你……”

女孩子不理他了，搂紧了抱枕往前倾，盯着屏幕。黑羽自顾自笑了一会儿，余光瞥见白马撑在身后的手，一时恶作剧心起，若无其事地换了一个和对方同样的坐姿，过了片刻，悄悄伸指，点了点对方。

白马转过头，“？”

黑羽目不斜视，瞬间回到自己领地，无事发生，等白马的注意力回到屏幕上，再次悄悄伸手，戳了戳。

白马：“……”

白马略是无奈地瞥了他一眼，不理他了，黑羽露着小虎牙，肆无忌惮地点着白马玩，双指灵活跳跃，像个小人，踩过对方手背，指节，见白马没有反应，越发无法无天了，开始往男同学衣服里钻，白马：“…………”

白马没有阻止他，只是将身体重量换向另一侧，伸出手，摊开掌心。黑羽的眼睛看着屏幕，耳朵却动了动，犹豫片刻，手指从白马的 T 恤下摆撤回来，像只探出头的小动物，警惕地碰了碰。

白马依旧没有动，神情自然地看着屏幕，黑羽试探半天，对方却一直没有要猛然抓住他，让他吓一跳的意思，黑羽逐渐反应过来，耳尖悄悄地红了，有些不情不愿地点了点白马的掌心。

黑羽的指尖一触即离，又重新降落，给了他两秒钟，白马微微动了动手指，黑羽便逃走了，过了片刻，一颗爆米花轻巧地落在他的掌心。

白马笑了起来，转过眼睛，屏幕明明暗暗的，黑羽的神情若无其事，耳尖却有些透明，白马心情愉快地将爆米花吃了。

三人小组紧挨在一起看电影，几个零食玻璃碗传来传去，白马时不时对电影的细节做出点评（“这里的尸斑不符合此人死因”），黑羽附赠花式吐槽（“你这不请自来的评论家真的有病”），女孩子倒是听得饶有兴趣（“不愧是横行搜查一二三科的侦探呢白马君！”），黑羽奋起反追（“这种家伙有什么好崇拜的，还不是每次都完败在基德大人手下”），于是话题一路扭曲。青梅竹马兄妹开始推来推去，白马朝着屏幕，不停地笑，女孩子嘀嘀咕咕说红子酱在的话就好了，绝对不会让笨蛋快斗如此嚣张，黑羽：？？？

“白马君，” 青子半跪在电视前，一边换 DVD 盘一边指着客房角落的壁橱，头也不抬，“假如晚上笨蛋快斗欺负你，拖把在那里。”

白马：“……”

黑羽丝毫没有受到震慑，反而想象了一下贵公子挥舞拖把的样子，随即把脸笑到了膝盖上，青子揪着眉毛看他，丝毫不觉自己说了什么奇怪的话，白马无奈地深深叹息，捡了一颗爆米花，丢到他的领口里。

第二部电影也是僵尸片，黑羽和青子人手一个抱枕，趴在地上，白马作为偶像包袱最重的男同学，坐在一边，负责给两位递零食。电影放到一半，白马不动声色地开了一罐冰咖啡，黑羽注意到了，翻着半月眼嘲笑对方：笨蛋侦探还是不行吧，白马别开脸，装作没看见。

结果最后还是青子最先败下阵来：这部电影是个 B 制作，到了后期故事完全崩塌，全世界都是僵尸，审美疲劳了，惊吓感大打折扣，女孩子看着看着，眼皮子开始打架，把脸埋在枕头里面，发出小猫般的声音。

黑羽探过头来看她：“喂喂，不用那么勉强吧？”

“不要啦，” 青子说，“难得大家都在一起的嘛。” 说完打了个大大的哈欠。

白马按下暂停，朝着女孩子说：“下次再一起看完也可以的吧？”

青子揉着眼睛，的确有些困得找不着北了，于是含糊地道：“那白马君要常来哦。大家都很喜欢和你一起玩的，笨蛋快斗也是，你不要被他骗了……” 说着又是一个大大的哈欠。

黑羽：“……”

白马朝着女孩子弯起眼睛：“我知道的。”

知道你个大头鬼，黑羽朝着女孩子怒递眼刀，青子浑然不觉，揉了揉眼角，说：“那我先去睡啦，笨蛋快斗晚上不要和白马君吵架……”

“知道啦知道啦，” 黑羽说，“你真烦，快点去睡！晚安！”

青子朝着他们挥了挥手，拉了门，黑羽仰倒在榻榻米上，长长叹息，“唉。”

白马唇角弯弯地看着他，黑羽目不斜视地朝天花板：“干嘛，要吵架吗，来啊。”

“是真的很像呢，” 白马毫无联系地说。

“什么啊，” 黑羽转过眼睛。

“黑羽君和青子同学，” 白马说。“之前你说青子是想要守护的家人，类似妹妹的存在……其实青子小姐也是把你当弟弟看的哦？”

“……” 黑羽整张脸都皱起来，“我比青子还大了三个月！” 说着想起来，朝白马瞪圆眼睛，“我比你这家伙也大了两个月，拜托！请你们搞清楚一点！”

白马看似安慰，实则嘲讽地拍了拍他。

黑羽：“……”

接下来又是一段没营养的对话，等黑羽刷完牙已经不记得和对方说过什么了，白马倒是笑得挺开心的，路过他的身前，还伸指摸了摸他的额头，这个手势有点似曾相识，黑羽坐在原地想了一会儿才反应过来，气得一撅：你把我当朱丽叶啊！

“警告你不要打我家鸽子的主意哦？” 黑羽不爽地抬着头，“你家华生会欺负她们的。”

“以我对你家鸽子的了解，” 白马神情自若地把插着小黄鸭的牙刷放回橱柜里，语气略是揶揄，“她们没有一只是害怕华生的。”

黑羽的眉角一跳，知道自己之前因为 KID 工作需要放出的监视用的白鸽被发现了，立马钻进被窝里，“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马笑着回头看他，黑羽伸手抓了一颗水果糖，准确地投掷到客房顶灯的开关上，“睡觉！”

十五分钟后，两位男高中生平躺榻榻米上，精神抖擞，和天花板面面相觑。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽用手捂面：“早知道就不喝这么多咖啡了……”

白马也十分清醒，揉了揉额角，说：“应该还需要两三个小时才能代谢掉吧。”

“怎么搞了半天还是我们两个莫名其妙通宵啊？” 黑羽说，“青子那家伙，真是的。”

“就当是提前倒时差吧？” 白马说，声音平常，黑羽却从里面听出了一丝甜中带刺的意味，“毕竟大家过几天都是要熬夜的人。”

黑羽用手肘遮着额头，呵呵了一声，“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马笑而不语，似乎在侧头看他，黑羽闭着眼睛，装不知道，忍了一会儿，忍不了了，实在睡不着，翻了个身，趴在被窝里，索性打开电视，啪嗒啪嗒地按着遥控器换台。

深夜购物广告，跳楼价卖钻石项链——黑羽看了两秒便知是假的，跳过。

股市新闻，日经225要跌了——黑羽跳过。

恋爱剧重播，男主深情告白中——黑羽赶紧跳过。

海底世界纪录片，一群——黑羽浑身炸毛，把遥控器扔了。

白马：“……”

白马捡过遥控器，换台，电影频道在放一部看上去剧情拖沓，适合催眠的文艺片，白马看了一会儿，确认没有和鱼类相关的主题，朝着黑羽说：“可以吗？”

黑羽心有余悸，从肘弯里露出一只眼睛：“哦、哦，行。”

白马忍着笑，开了静音，打开字幕，把遥控器放到一旁。

房间里有点热，黑羽干脆把被子蹬了，翘起双腿，把下巴垫在手背上。这部文艺片有点意识流，背负过去的主角独自流浪，遇见新伙伴，路过梦境里的故乡，色调暖冷切换，像是少年不定的心境，黑羽百般无聊地看了会儿电影，眼睛偷偷地斜向一边。贵公子也翻了个身，正趴在枕头上，因为屏幕的亮光而微眯着眼睛，看上去终于放下了偶像包袱，更像个17岁的高中生了，黑羽忍不住翻出半月眼：你这家伙也有不那么装模作样的时候啊。

白马注意到了，转过头，停顿两秒，似乎猜到了他在想什么，颇是促狭地朝他弯了弯眼角，仿佛在说：你不也一样吗，怪盗同学？

可能是因为这是在青子家，算是半个自己的地盘，可能是因为刚才吃了太多零食，现下有点懒懒的，可能是因为客房拉着窗帘，没有月亮——总之黑羽没有太多营业的心思，只是勾了勾唇角，转回目光。

房间里一时没有人说话，白马偏头看着他，黑羽没有发表意见，只是望着屏幕。男孩子双手垫着下巴，姿态乖巧，神情却有些淡淡的，双腿翘着，晃来晃去，像只懒洋洋的猫，屏幕光线不断闪动，映得黑羽的脸明明暗暗的，在昏暗的房间里显得有些不真实，有些近，又很远。

这是鉴于 KID 和黑羽之间的神情，模糊了白日和黑夜的界限，像是一种别样的承认——不是恶作剧，不是调笑，不是戒备，不是挑衅，黑羽的神态有些漫不经心的，仿佛已经习惯了对方投过来的目光，没有逃也没有躲，只是简单地存在而已。

白马毫无来由地朝着屏幕弯起唇角，黑羽半回过头，脑袋上冒出一个心不在焉的问号：“？”

“没什么，” 白马说。

电视上的少年抬起手，遮过额头，直视骄阳，室内白光满溢，黑羽微眯起眼睛，毫无联系地道：“可不要太自说自话哦，小少爷。”

白马转过头，询问地挑了挑眉。

黑羽把脸枕在肘弯里，并没有看向对方，眼睛朝着屏幕，神情自然，看上去甚至有些无聊：“雄心壮志什么的，小少爷还需要更加努力啊。”

白马笑了一笑，“这是挑战吗？”

黑羽翻了个身，单手托腮，眼里闪着戏谑的光，“怎么，难道笨蛋侦探要放弃吗？”

“遗憾，” 白马说，“这种事情我是做不到的。”

黑羽哧哧笑了起来，像是听到了什么满意的答案，趴回榻榻米上，将抱枕扣在脑袋下。白马的指尖动了动，看上去像是想要摸他的头发，却在最后一刻忍了下来，黑羽专注地朝着屏幕，装不知道。

电影里的少年来到一个无人的村庄，只有蓝天下大片大片的花田，色调渐渐变暖，映得电视前的两人神色柔和了一点，白马侧头看着他，唇角弯起，像是在传达什么善意的提醒，“比起放弃什么的，黑羽君更应该担心的是越界的问题吧。”

黑羽晃了晃腿，有些不以为然，“所以都说了不要那么自说自话啊。”

“不要太过松懈哦，黑羽君，” 白马低低地道，语气温柔，神情里却没有多少笑意，有些难以解读，“对于真相的探寻什么的，你觉得我只是随口一说而已吗？”

黑羽笑了起来，露出小虎牙，转过眼睛：“你觉得我会害怕吗？”

白马看着他，没有直接回答，唇角动了动，回过头。黑羽的目光跟随着对方，没有丝毫躲闪，似乎还有些好奇，屏幕上暖光变换，映得少年的脸一明一暗，白马出神地看着电影里的向日葵田，声音放得很轻，像是幻觉：“……如果我推开了那道门呢？”

黑羽哼笑了一声，神情没有太大的变化，仿佛毫不惊讶，声线压低了几分，流露出些许属于 KID 的自负：“无礼窥视什么的，本来就是你们侦探的本性吧？”

白马停顿了一下，似乎对这个答案感到有些意外，略是惊奇地看向他。黑羽托着腮，晃着腿，半侧过身，神情依旧不变，眼里却闪过一丝狡黠的笑意，接着道：“但你这家伙，做不到的。”

“做不到吗？” 白马注视着他，慢慢重复。

“做不到的哦，” 黑羽说，竖起食指，抵在唇前，看上去像是在和观众交换秘密的魔术师，“不然大侦探就不会想要越界了。”

“……”

短暂的沉默。电影里的少年在向日葵田里缓缓前行，白马偏着头，认真地看着他，唇角渐渐上扬，最终回过头，在一片暖光里缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“黑羽君还是很懂我的，” 白马的声音里多了点笑意。

黑羽哧了一声，往后仰去，伸了半个懒腰，T 恤的下摆扬起，露出光洁的腰侧，“窥视人心什么的，可不只是侦探的特权啊。”

白马将脸枕在肘弯里，朝他弯起眼睛：“所以黑羽君是觉得能看到我的内心吗？”

“不需要，不需要，” 黑羽瞬间收敛神情，趴回枕头上，“你这家伙都挂在嘴边呢。”

白马笑了起来，黑羽颇是腻味地转了转眼睛。白马看上去心情愉悦，轻松地半躺在枕头上，朝他伸出手，黑羽瞥了一眼，装没看见。然而身边的人契而不舍，始终保持着这个动作，黑羽渐渐红了耳尖，掩饰不下去了，很是不耐地弹了一下对方的掌心，“干嘛。”

白马没有动，只是朝着他笑，黑羽皱了皱鼻尖，大声叹息，“哎，你这人真是麻烦，” 说着抓过遥控器，猛地塞到对方手心里，“贵公子好会使唤人哦！”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，没有戳穿他，顺手关了电视，拍了拍枕头，平躺下来。

黑羽同样钻回被窝里，朝着天花板皱眉，过了片刻，悄悄转过眼睛。白马的一只手依旧放在被窝外面，看上去相当自然，十分不经意，没有一点破绽，就——离谱，黑羽心想，……

白马摩挲了一下他的指节，声音里笑意不减，“晚安，黑羽君。”

黑羽用空余的手遮住自己发烫的侧脸，含混不清地哼哼了一声。  
  
  
  


第二天早上中森警官履行诺言，在厨房替他们贴煎饼，中气十足地朝他们打招呼：“早上好！快斗君！白马君！”

白马抬着手肘，掩了一个哈欠，头发乱乱的，终于看上去居家一点了，睡眼惺忪地朝中森大叔打了招呼，到吧台边坐下。黑羽没忍住，伸手抓了抓白马的头发，白马明显还没睡醒，慢了半拍，有些茫然地转过眼睛，黑羽露出牙齿，在对方头发里乱淘一气，“嘿嘿嘿——”

青子从黑羽身后出现，气势如虹地把拖把往厨房里一墩。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽立马缩手，眼观鼻，鼻观心，往自己的咖啡里加方糖，白马忍不住笑出了声，转过身，朝着女孩子弯起眼睛：“Thank you, my lady.”

黑羽发出百般嫌弃的声音，青子倒是得意了起来，非常仗义地拍了拍白马的肩膀：“你放心，白马君，快斗要是欺负你，青子替你出头。”

“实在是有劳了，” 白马斜倚着吧台，笑眯眯地看着黑羽。

黑羽翻着半月眼，一脸呵呵地看着白马，随即回头朝女孩子递眼刀，青子开了冰箱，拿了牛奶给他，毫不畏惧地朝着他做鬼脸。

中森大叔穿着围裙，额头绑着厨师奋斗带，背对着他们，干劲十足地翻煎饼，一边大声道：“快斗君最近成绩怎么样呀——”

“当然没问题啦！大叔！” 黑羽声音平常，神情却保持着老大不爽的样子，再次转回白马的方向，“比某个笨蛋侦探要强多了——”

中森大叔用余光瞥了他一眼，有些惊奇这个邻家小子怎么对官二代是这种称呼，然而想想又觉得没毛病，毕竟黑羽不在搜查二科就职，于是清了清嗓子，继续一视同仁地做代职老父亲：“白马君最近加班也挺多，没影响到学业吧？”

白马正在喝咖啡，闻言转过头，不知为何是一副眉眼弯弯的神情：“您放心。”

向来严谨又装模作样的官二代难得笑得这么高兴，中森大叔有些莫名其妙，停顿半秒，把煎饼翻面，“哦，那就好。”

“这家伙赢不了我！” 黑羽大声说，“大叔放心，我一直在替您出气的。”

日常在家吐槽官二代在 KID 现场多管闲事的中森大叔手一滑，差点把煎饼给扔了出去，黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，白马低头喝咖啡，唇角扬起，装不知道。

青子跳到吧椅上，给自己倒了杯橙汁，踢了踢黑羽的椅子：“笨蛋快斗的英语全靠白马君补习啦，你不要这么忘恩负义！”

“谁需要这家伙补习！” 黑羽说，“是我在帮他练国语啦国语，你不觉得这家伙现在讲话顺溜很多了吗？”

白马略是嘲讽地朝黑羽挑眉，还没来得及说话，一旁的中森警官倒是回想起了上一次警视厅 KID 研讨会上白马将质疑 KID 动机的提问者驳得哑口无言的表现，大声地替他拆台：“的确，的确。”

白马：“……”

黑羽翻着半月眼嘲笑他，白马没有办法，只好在女同学好奇的眼神里调整了一下神情，装模作样地朝着黑羽说：“辛苦了，黑羽同学。”

黑羽得意得要死，笑得像个青蛙，绕过青子，熟门熟路地去橱柜里拿了巧克力酱，还是家庭装超大份的那种，放在吧台上，一副准备就范的样子，回头扬声道：“谢啦，大叔！”

热气腾腾的煎饼出炉了，中森大叔颠着锅过来，热情地说：“多吃点，多吃点，” 朝着青子，“多吃点好长高——”

青子开心地合掌：“谢谢爸爸——”

中森大叔把双份煎饼分给黑羽，“多吃点好长胖——”

黑羽低着头往煎饼上挤巧克力酱：“长不胖啦大叔，您就别催了！”

中森大叔把剩下的煎饼全拨给白马，“多吃点好抓基德——”

白马：“……”

黑羽握着叉子，笑得哐哐作响，白马神情沉痛地颌首，合掌，“借您吉言，谢谢。”

中森大叔嘿嘿地笑，把之前做失败的几个破碎煎饼拨到自己盘子里，挤了一点蜂蜜，“开动了！”

奇妙的一家四口吃了早餐，三位高中生一起帮忙把盘子洗了，白马擦着手，礼貌地朝中森警官道别：“谢谢您的招待，叨扰了。”

“哪里，哪里，” 中森警官摆着手，觉得面前这个小子不抓基德的时候其实也没那么可恶，“我开车送你回去吧？”

“啊、不用麻烦了，” 白马笑着示意窗外，“天气不错，我走一段然后坐巴士吧。”

“小少爷会用平民交通吗？” 黑羽单手撑着餐桌，歪着脑袋，神情嫌弃，“怕不是婆婆不在，连回家的路都找不到哦？”

白马笑眯眯地转身，看向青子，青子神情一亮，立马 get，大义凛然地在黑羽额头上弹了个栗子，“又在欺负白马君！”

黑羽抱着脑袋，朝着白马怒目而视，白马笑得更加愉快了，挥了挥手，往玄关去，“青子同学，我们周一见。”

青子把男同学送到玄关，左右看了看，又推着黑羽的背脊，“去，你去送白马君到车站。”

“靠，” 黑羽一手按着鞋柜，一边扭头，“你这女人分明也是在担心这家伙不知道怎么乘巴士吧！”

白马：“……”

青子脸红了，推着黑羽，“笨蛋快斗少给我废话——”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，十分嘲讽地看着白马，白马用手按着鼻梁，碍于在女孩子面前的偶像人设，毫无办法，只能说：“谢谢青子同学，但乘巴士这种事情我还是…有经验的。”

青子无声地用口型重复了一下[有经验的]，和黑羽交换了一个沉痛的眼神，黑羽同情地拍了拍他的肩：“哥们，我保证把你快递到家门口，不让你丢。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽换了鞋，大大咧咧地搭着白马的肩膀，回头朝青子挥手，“拜拜！”

青子站在玄关，颇有点不放心的样子，朝着白马说：“白马君，回到家了记得给青子发条短信，” 又踮起脚朝黑羽，“喂，快斗，不要对白马君做什么奇怪的事情哦？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽蹭地把手拿了回去，整张脸都皱了起来，白马唇角勾起，神情变得促狭，穿上大衣，居然回身朝着青子行了个礼，一本正经地说：“I shall deem to keep my virtue safe.”

黑羽：“…………”

青子煞有其事地点了点头，随即警告性地朝着黑羽眯起眼睛：“不然我就去和红子酱告状。”

“这都什么关系啊！！” 黑羽双手朝天抓狂。

白马出了门，一直在笑，黑羽整张脸都皱巴巴的，像是吃了柠檬，一边往车站走一边嘀嘀咕咕，“真是的，这俩女人每天凑在一起不知道在讲什么，我真是受够了，完全莫名其妙，……”

白马双手插兜，看上去着实心情不错，唇角弯弯地望着天空：“我倒是觉得很开心哦？”

“啊？” 黑羽有些狐疑地转过眼睛，“你这家伙不会有这种姐弟爱好吧？” 说着警惕了起来，“喂喂，这就是绅士的表现吗？女孩子可是应该被男孩子保护的！别让她们保护你啊！”

白马扑地笑出了声，“青子同学和小泉同学可不需要什么男孩子的保护，也请黑羽君正视一下她们的能力吧？”

“是心情啦心情，” 黑羽说，“谁会笨到小看她们啊。”

白马还是朝着他笑，黑羽颇是不信任地打量对方，“有什么好开心的。”

“需要被保护什么的，” 白马颇是玩味地挑了挑眉，“至少说明她们能看出黑羽君是很在意我的吧？”

“哈？？？” 黑羽瞬间脸红了，连声音都大了几分，“不要自说自话就过度解读啊！分明就是她们觉得你很弱吧！”

“哦——” 白马拉着长音，听上去毫无诚意，“还真是让人感到困扰啊，那么黑羽君是打算保护我吗？”

“你这家伙有什么好保护的啊！” 黑羽难以置信地道，“你也太厚颜无耻了一点！”

“送我回家不算吗？” 白马故作惊奇地说，“这可是绅士行为的第一准则哦？”

“这就真把自己当女孩子啦！！！” 黑羽抓狂。

白马肩膀抖动，笑得脸上微红，分明很享受他被套进去的样子，“黑羽君，你真的好可爱。”

黑羽从未见过如此不可理喻之人，气得牙根都痒了，朝着边上怒目而视，而对方的神情却又变得神秘起来，白马转到他的面前，双手插兜，略微前倾，语气自然地说：“既然青子同学担心你会对我做什么奇怪的事情——”

黑羽的眉角又控制不住地开始跳，不由愤怒地伸手按着，白马的眼里闪着促狭的光，直起身，继续道：“——那么假如是我提出的，应该就没有问题了吧？”

“哈？” 黑羽抬着手，还没反应过来，“你想干嘛？”

白马走到车站站牌前，随意地伸手指了一站：“这里我从来没去过呢，黑羽君今天有空吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽按着眉角，有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛，不知道自己是不是理解正确，“诶？”

白马注视着他，眼里带着笑意，接着道：“因为我在国外留学很久，对东京的地形也不是很熟悉……”

黑羽：“………………”

白马观察着他的神情，一本正经地继续道：“鉴于黑羽君对我国文帮助实在很大，我觉得——”

黑羽深深抓狂：“你还有第二个借口没有啊！！！”

白马住了口，笑得眉眼弯弯，黑羽涨红了脸，恨不得立马抛一个闪光弹遁走，满心不可思议，你这家伙平日里装模作样的，轮到——轮到——就这？就这？？？

白马看着他，唇角动了动，神情柔和了几分，放低了声音：“这不是约会哦。”

不是吗？黑羽狐疑地看着对方。白马站到他的身边，微低下头，温柔地道：“只要你不想，就不是。”

黑羽的神情空白了一瞬，随即眨了眨眼睛，像是被戳破了什么小心思般微蹙起眉，垂下脑袋，脚尖搓了搓水泥地，小声咕哝：“真是的。”

“如果你想的话，” 白马继续道，还是那个温柔又轻松的语气，“我会提前预约的，毕竟礼节呢。”

黑羽哧笑出声，抬起头，“你这是诱供哦，白马侦探。”

白马注视着他，唇角微微弯起：“在这种事情上，我只对你愿意告诉我的真相感兴趣，你知道我的，黑羽君，无礼窥视我做不到，只是不会放弃而已。”

黑羽皱着鼻尖，望向路口，神情还是那个不耐的样子，唇角却止不住上扬起来，“烦死了。”

阳光洒在车站的篷顶上，投下稀薄的阴影，这条界线被拉得很长，白马倚着站牌，没有说话，也没有动，仿佛对答案本身并不在意一般，只是微笑地等着他。黑羽站在原地，看到巴士缓缓向他们驶来，这是一条城郊线，穿越东京市中心，去到未知的终点，而在那之前，这辆巴士会路过他们的高中，放学后的河堤，冷气充足的甜品店，警备森严的美术馆——那是他们故事开始的地方。

有些答案不需要写在纸上。

黑羽收回目光，弯起眼睛，露出小虎牙。

“跟上，我的笨蛋侦探，” 黑羽说，轻巧地回过身，跃上台阶。  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
晚九点。

黑羽开心地吸着巧克力奶昔，随手接起电话，下一秒就被女孩子的怒吼震穿耳膜：“笨蛋快斗你把白马君拐到哪里去了啊——！？他说他现在还没到家！”

黑羽：“…………”

女孩子义愤填膺，不给他回答的机会，如同飓风过境：“红子酱说她占卜出来你们在一个很黑的地方，笨蛋快斗到底在干嘛，你要欺负白马君，青子可是第一个不答应的哦？你为什么不回青子短信，还是白马君绅士，笨蛋快斗真是的，脾气又臭又硬……”

白马把电影票根放进小本里夹好，拿出怀表看了一下时间，唇角弯弯地说：“呀，不知不觉已经很晚了呢，出于礼节，还是让我送黑羽君回家吧？”

不是约会的电影院外面，黑羽悲愤的声音震响天际：“你这家伙果然还是故意的吧——！！！”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里想表达的感情部分其实是，黑羽知道白马知道他是 KID，但他暂时还不想说，黑羽也知道白马知道他喜欢白马，但他暂时也不想说，两个人处在其实没有窗户纸，却要装有窗户纸的你追我逃状态（）白马在恋爱方面当然是完全照顾斗斗心情的，但面对 KID，会有那么一瞬间想要越界，想要知道得更多，甚至产生不安的自我怀疑——想要追寻关于斗斗，关于 KID 的真相的心情太强烈了，真的不会做的太过分吗，之类的。但是黑羽就是笑他当局者迷——只有看得到界线在哪里的人才会考虑越界的问题，所以这不是白马需要担心的事。相反，恋爱方面斗斗就比较犹豫一点，心底明明知道自己已经喜欢上了，但还是本能地有点害怕承认（纯情高中生，大多数时候自己内心 OS 都不承认），觉得如果真的承认了，就会发生什么变化——但这里最后白马就在很温柔地告诉他，约会什么的不用有负担，你要你不想，就不是，[我只对你愿意告诉我的真相感兴趣]，哪怕完全知道对方的心情，但对白马来说，等到斗斗愿意承认，愿意相信他，愿意跨出越界的那一步，才是更重要的事。
> 
> 一开始是想写个斗斗在江古田无忧无虑日常的故事，结果写着写着又变成白黑酱讲 consent 的故事 _(:з」∠)_ 其实就想看到斗斗在 MK 自己的地方鸡飞狗跳嘻嘻哈哈被大家好好地温柔善待而已，呜呜


End file.
